


Sick Day

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Fjord is sick.  Jester has the cure.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Sick + Fjord. (From my "Night of Drabbles" on Sept 15th!)





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HumbleWaysideFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleWaysideFlower/gifts).



“Jess, I’m just fine.”

Fjord coughed into his arm and started to stand.  Jester pushed him back down, trapping him under a thick quilt.

“You are going to take it easy and let us take care of you.  Caduceus is making tea and Nott is getting some medicine and—”

“And where is Nott getting medicine?”

“Fjord!”  Jester crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Fjord sighed and immediately exploded into a coughing fit.  “Okay, okay.”

Jester smiled.  “Good.”  She sat down at his side.  “And I have some perfect sicky-time reading!”

She opened _Tusk Love_ and began.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome.


End file.
